


Cheesecake

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Blow Jobs, Cheesecake Modeling, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Model!Eren, Pin-Up Model, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a draft dodger during WW2 hiding his identity by cross-dressing as "Ellen" and accidentally ends up as a pin-up model who crosses paths with the famous actor, Levi Clift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a plotbunny from erenislevisonly over on Tumblr for an ereri pin-up AU. So have some CheesecakeModel!Eren.
> 
> Yes I know I could've gone for "Levi Ackerman" or whatever but I'm making a reference to Montgomery Clift and y'all should look him up and just yeah. I'm a bit drunk.
> 
>  
> 
> **I have done literally zero editing.**

He wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up here. Well, he _did_ know… technically. But you start to question your life choices when you’re standing in a room in a women’s bathing suit allowing men who were definitely three times your age ogle you. Though of course they were was nothing improper about it, they were simply _doing their jobs_.

Eren ran his fingers through his hair to pull it up while simultaneously cocking his hip and giving the old men the most seductive smile he could. He saw one man’s gaze rake up his body from his feet to his face and back down to gaze at his “breasts” which were damn fine if he said so himself. Certainly more impressive than Mary’s and she was _actually_ a woman. A little padding and some clever makeup and Eren Jäger became Ellen Yeager, soon-to-be Girl Next Door pin-up model. Now if you had talked to him even a year ago, he would never have guessed that this is what he would be doing now.

But a year ago the draft hadn’t gone into effect yet.

Armin had been able to get declared as a conscientious objector and was given a non-combat role in a field hospital. Eren wanted fuck all to do with the military. Period. End of story.

Unfortunately, they wouldn’t award him conscientious objector status if his reasoning was “you just interned virtually the entire Japanese-American population for no reason” so here he was, dressed as a woman and posing for pin-up photos.

He had been working in a factory making bullets when a group of men came through scouting for this month’s “Girl Next Door” to become a pin-up for the boys at war. He had tried to object, but it wasn’t like he could pull them aside and tell them that he had some extra bits on him. So he had sucked it up and spent a day experimenting with how to tuck so that he wasn’t given away immediately when he went to the photo shoot.

At least he had always been good at giving coquettish smiles and come-hither glances.

 

They were finishing up the shoot when was told that someone else wanted to see him.

The man was blond and very tall, he was looking at Eren, _Ellen_ in an appraising manner. Not lecherous like the man early, but certainly intent.

“Hello, Miss. My name is Erwin Smith. Do you know who Levi Clift is?”

Eren’s jaw dropped.

“Well gosh, who doesn’t?”

“How would you feel about being his dinner date tonight?”

“I… You’re serious? Dinner with Mr. Clift? Me?”

“Yes, I assure you that he’s a perfect gentleman. A bit taciturn, but a good man. You have nothing to worry about Miss…?”

“Yeager. My name is Ellen Yeager.”

“Well Miss Yeager, I don’t believe that your accommodations are adequate right now so how about we move you into a better room elsewhere?”

Eren-as-Ellen followed Mr. Smith as he escorted him to a car. And then to a hotel. And to a hotel room. He was almost expecting the man to make a pass at him, but he did no such thing. He simply asked for his dress size so that something more suitable could be sent over for him.

_I’m going to meet Levi Clift. Oh gosh, this is just swell._

_…He’s going to think I’m a woman._

 

The dress was lovely and green and complimented his eyes perfectly. Levi Clift was already in the car when it came to pick him up. He was, as Mr. Smith said, a perfect gentleman. He helped Ellen into the car and out of the car, he bowed he allowed her to loop her arm through his. But through it all he was distant. They had barely spoken by the time their entrees had arrived.

“So… you’re a big star.”

“Yes.”

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?”

“Ellen, why do you think you’re here?”

“I’m here to eat dinner with you!” Ellen’s smile was sunny even though Eren felt sick.

“Yes, but you’re also here with me to be seen. Nothing more. We aren’t going to have a fairy tale romance where the rich man falls for the poor girl… none of that.”

“I never thought it would be anything more than dinner. Such a famous man like you. Why me anyway?”

“Erwin thought that it would be good if I were seen with someone who looked like she could be anyone’s friend or sister or daughter. Something like that.”

“You aren’t going steady with any one gal then?”

Levi let out a bark of laughter.

“No. Hardly. Anything but.”

 _That_ caught Eren’s attention.

“And what about any one _man?_ ” He allowed his voice to drop and watched as Levi’s jaw dropped in kind.

“Where the hell did Erwin find you?”

“Huh? Mr. Smith? No, he thought I was a woman too.”

“Why are you dressed like that?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was dodging the draft?”

Levi’s laugh was harsh and yet full of mirth. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Ever wondered what a Hollywood mansion looks like?”

“Maybe.” Eren played coy.

“And what about a bedroom in a Hollywood mansion?”

“Now _that_ I’ve wondered about.” He was purring now.

“Forget about dessert, doll face. I’d like to give you a tour.”

“I’d like nothing more.”

“Shall we then?”

Levi stood up and offered Eren an arm.

 

 

Eren would like to be able to say something like “and it had the most luxurious entrance hall I’ve ever seen” but really, everything between the car and the bedroom may as well have not existed. Or at least they weren’t worth remembering. Not when a gorgeous, _famous_ man had you tossed over his shoulder like a bag. He hadn’t been manhandled (in any sense of the word) in ages and he was going crazy like this. Hands lightly touching his thighs underneath his dress in the car – the perfect gentleman that Mr. Smith had promised was completely gone and Eren was over the moon.

Back on his own two feet, Eren could barely take in his surroundings in the bedroom. The man in front of him had moved forward again and was running his hands over his body, touching him everywhere. He was squirming and panting before long.

Levi began to remove his suit jacket and Eren took this as his cue to take his dress off as well.

“No. Keep that on. I want to undress you myself.”

Eren was caught like mouse before a cat as he watched Levi relieve himself of his suit jacket and begin walking towards him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt at the same time, his eyes never breaking their contact with his own. He backed up and found that he was already up against the wall, he was completely caught by the man approaching him. Something that had somehow escape his notice earlier – even when he was being carried like a sack – was that Levi was shorter than him by a fair bit. And yet all he could do was note that and file it away. It didn’t matter when he had made it _very_ clear already that the chances of Eren being able to walk straight when Levi was done with him were minimal.

Levi was standing in front of him now in nothing but trousers, having stripped off his shirts and shoes along the way while the only things that Eren had removed were his shoes. He felt like he was going to explode when Levi started delicately touching him, trailing fingers along his body; stroking fingers here, a soothing palm there. Eren was losing his mind at the light touches.

“Don’t be gentle. Please, don’t be gentle.” He was gasping.

“You like it rough…?” It was phrased with a great deal of uncertainty.”

“God yes, please.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

Eren barely had a moment to think before he was shoved up against a wall. His legs instinctively wrapped around Levi’s waist and he attempted to cant them up into Levi’s body. Hands were running up under his dress, trailing along his thighs over his stockings. Snapping a garter here, fingers dipping below silk there. Driving him mad with pleasure. He felt like caught butterfly, pressed up against the wall as he was. He was throwing his head back and forth as he gripped Levi’s shoulders and Levi held his hips and thighs steady. He could feel that his cock had come untucked from all of his movements and it was trapped uncomfortably to his body now.

“Can we… bed…”

He heard Levi laugh before he was manhandled onto the bed.

Eren splayed his legs open wide as soon as he hit the bed and looked up at Levi through his eyelashes, he was well aware of what that look tended to do and he wasn’t disappointed by Levi’s reaction.

Not in the slightest.

The dress was getting pulled up over his head; he heard it ripping in the process. He felt the padded corset being pulled away from his body. Clothing removed until he was lying not only on a bed but in a pile of destroyed clothing. Pieces of silk and lace and satin brushed up against his skin and further passion bloomed within him. The trailing fingers and hands weren’t enough.

“Oh god, Levi. Give me your cock. Give it to me please.” He couldn’t help begging, it was too much.

He heard every whimper, every whine, every moan that passed his lips and he knew that he sounded like a bitch in heat but he just couldn’t help it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with anyone. He was naked except for the stockings now; the garter belt had been torn off and ended up somewhere. Eren sat up slightly and grabbed at Levi’s pants, grabbing at his belt buckle to get it undone.

“Excited, aren’t we?”

“I want to see it before I feel it.” His voice was breathy and broken and he tugged at Levi’s belt again.

“Fine, fine.” Levi undid the belt and allowed his pants to fall away and pulled his underwear down the same. His cock stood at attention and Eren found his body acting of its own accord, sliding off the bed and positioning himself on his knees on the plush carpet between Levi’s legs. He looked up and locked eyes with Levi before grabbing his cock and taking it into his mouth.

He took Levi’s cock in deep before drawing back and letting it slip out of his mouth. He moved his hand to hold it steady while he lapped at the tip, tongue flicking and pressing and lathing at the slit to collect the precum and allowing it to sit on his tongue for him to taste. He felt Levi’s hand make its way into his hair and after a few moments more teasing he grabbed his hair roughly and pulled Eren’s head upwards so that his nose was brushing hair and he could smell Levi as well as taste him. He gagged slightly and Levi relaxed his grip so that he could pull back a bit. The command was an implicit _“stop fooling around and suck me off”_ and Eren set out to do just that.

He may not have been the most experienced, but he was enthusiastic and willing to push himself even as his jaw started to get sore. It wasn’t until he felt pulsing heat down his throat that he pulled away. One last splash of come ended up across the right side of his face and he looked up at Levi, his face looking truly debauched and his cock throbbing, his sac hanging low and loose between his legs. He whimpered as Levi planted his foot firmly on the floor in front of his cock.

He nudged Eren’s cock with his leg and Eren surged forward, rubbing his neglected flesh against Levi's leg. A loud moan escaped him and he repeated the motion. He sat back on his heels from his kneeling position and supported himself further with his palms on the floor, pushing himself forward and up into Levi.

“Do you enjoy humping me like a bitch in heat?”

“God… God y-yes.”

He didn’t last long after he had started. Sucking off Levi had been enough of a turn-on in and humping Levi’s leg had been shockingly satisfying. Eren leaned back into the bed and looked up at Levi. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the look of disgust on his face as he look down at his leg. Eren blushed when he realized that he had come on _Levi Clift_ of all people. He wasn’t in possession of his wits enough that he could do much more than continue to lean back. Levi returned some moments later with a damp towel which he proffered to him.

“You’re gross, clean up.”

“Uh. Right. Um, thanks.” He wiped himself down and brought it over to a hamper that Levi pointed to when he was done. “So what now?”

“I’m going to sleep. You’re perfectly welcome to join me.”

Eren broke out into a grin and crawled into bed with him. Levi’s heartbeat was lulling him into a calm and he simultaneously relaxed and tensed when Levi cuddled up behind him and draped an arm over his waist.

“My name is actually Eren.”

“Eren, huh? Okay, well I’m still Levi Clift.”

“Okay. G’night Levi.”

“Hmm.”

 

A few days later it hit the papers that Levi Clift was seeing one Miss Ellen Yeager from Wisconsin.

Eren had never been so glad to be an accidental pin-up model.

Levi hadn’t realized how much he liked cheesecake models.


End file.
